Aria in Iceland
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "You're really sweet." says Aria. "You too. Please be my new BFF." says Freida.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This one is written in honor of my friends who love PLL so enjoy it y'all.**

* * *

**Aria in Iceland**

**Aria Montgomery has only lived in Iceland for a month and it does feel weird. She does not understand what the people in Iceland say, unless they speak English, which most of them do not wanna do and the switch to using the local currency is also not easy and most important of all, she has no friends here.**

On this day, Aria ( without her parents ) enter a small antique store.

"Hello, young lady." says the 29 year old female owner of the store, who to Aria's relief speaks English.

"I just wanna have a look around to see what you got." says Aria.

"Then feel free to do so. I'm Maud Torleifsson." says the owner of the store.

"My name's Aria...Aria Montgomery." says Aria.

"Beautiful name. Welcome, Aria." says Maud.

"Hello." says a girl as she enter the room.

The girl is the same age as Aria and looks like a younger version of Maud.

"Aria, meet my little sister Freida Torleifsson." says Maud.

"Hi, Freida. I'm Aria Montgomery." says Aria.

"Cool. Where you from?" says Freida.

"Rosewood. It's a rather small town in Pennsylvania, US." says Aria.

"Nice. I wanna go to America someday." says Freida.

"Maybe I can help ya to get there eventually." says Aria.

"That'd be awesome!" says Freida with a bright smile.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Aria starts to look at some of the old books in the store. Most of them are written in 17th century Icelandic, which Aria do not speak. It is one of few languages that not even Spencer Hastings can speak.

20 minutes later, Aria finds a book in French.

French is a language that Aria is able to read and speak and understand.

The book is 'L'amour au-delà de la mort' by Marie Verdaux.

"Do you love French books?" says Freida.

"Yes." says Aria.

"Then you have to see something. Sister, can I show Aria the special book?" says Freida.

"Yes, sweetie." says Maud.

Aria follow Freida downstairs into a secret room where an old French book is kept on a stand in the middle of the room.

"Tad-dah! Here's a book that was mommy's before she died. I've no idea what it's about. My sister and me don't read French." says Freida.

"This is a 1762 original of the famous 'Le vagin interdit' by Lord Maurice Picard. I'm sorry to reveal that this is an erotic book." says Aria.

"Oh, you sure? Mom didn't like dirty stories..." says Freida.

"I'm 100 % certain on what this book truly is, girl." says Aria.

"Weird that mom placed such high value on a book that is not her style." says Freida.

"Perhaps it was because of how old and rare it is. Among collectors it is worth at least 20.000 dollars and probably quite a bit more." says Aria.

"Can a naughty novel really be worth so much?" says Freida.

"It can and most people actually consider it to be romantic. Also it is rare since most copies of the very first version were destroyed when Lord Picard was sent to prison for so-called 'highly inappropriate love activity' aka public sex in 1770 and a lot of people consider the book to be a masterpiece." says Aria.

Aria and freida walk back upstairs.

"Sister, mom's book is an erotic one." says Freida.

"That does not sound like our mother." says Maud.

"It's true." says Aria. "It is a very rare French erotic novel."

"Okay. I believe you; Aria. I just can't believe that my mother would ever own such a book. She was the opposite of sexual." says Maud.

"Maybe she owned it because of it's high value. The book's worth a minimum of 20.000 dollars." says Aria.

"Is it really worth so much money?" says Maud.

"Yes." says Aria.

"Aria, I have an idea. You should take the book. Mom would probably like that it ends up with someone who can see its true value." says Maud.

"Erotic literature is not my forte, but I do love French books in general and it's rude to reject a free gift. Also it is after all a classic work by a magnificent and highly talented author so I take it." says Aria.

"Good. Freida, prepare the book for our new friend." says Maud.

"Yes." says Freida.

Freida goes downstairs.

4 minutes later, Freida return with the book packed in a black velvet bag.

She gives it to Aria.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"We only ask that you keep it safe as long as you're alive." says Maud.

"You have my solid word that I shall do so." says Aria.

Wanting to become friends with Aria, Freida ask Aria to follow Freida to her room in the house next door, the house where Maud and Freida lives.

"This is my room." says Freida as she open up the door to her room.

"Nice." says Aria with a smile.

Most of the room is white and there's a large shelf full of CDs and the bed has black pillows and pink blankets.

"Do you like my room?" says Freida.

"Yeah, it's sweet." says Aria.

"Okay. Thanks." says Freida.

"Anytime, girl." says Aria.

It seems that Aria and Freida are becoming friends.

"You're cool." says Freida.

"Really?" says Aria.

"Sure, of course." says Freida.

"I'm glad ya think so." says Aria.

"Yay." says a happy Freida.

"What do you like?" says Aria.

"Horses." says Freida. "My sister's promised me to buy me a horse of my own next year."

"Sweet. As for myself I obviously have a deep interest in classic literature and I also like music." says Aria.

"Do you play any instruments?" says Freida.

"Yeah. Piano and guitar." says Aria.

"Awesome." says Freida.

"I guess so." says Aria.

"I miss my mom..." says Freida as she suddenly cry a bit.

"Not to be rude, but what happened to her?" says Aria.

"She died when she fell off a boat during a storm, almost 5 years ago." says Freida.

"Oh...that's very sad." says Aria.

"True. I'm lucky to have my sister." says Freida.

"Yes, you are." says Aria.

"Here's mom." says Freida as she show a photo of her mom that she keep on her nightstand.

"Aww. You and your sister look similar to her." says Aria.

"I know." says Freida.

"Don't you and your sister have a dad...?" says Aria.

"No...or we do, I guess, but we've never met him. I have no idea who my dad is. Mom never told us what happened to him. She didn't even show any photos of him." says Freida.

"That's really strange." says Aria. "If your mom was truly a nice woman she would've told her daughters about their dad. Kinda weird that she didn't. She might've had some reasons for not telling you though."

"Probably. Mom was so sweet. She would not keep secrets, unless she felt she needed to." says Freida.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Freida.

"You're really sweet." says Aria.

"You too. Please be my new BFF." says Freida.

"I would, but I'm honestly not gonna hang around for too long. Next year, my family and I are most likley movin' back home to Rosewood." says Aria.

"Oh...can you at least be my BFF while you're here?" says Freida.

"Sure." says Aria.

"Thanks!" says a very happy Freida.

"I assume you go to Bluebeard High, since it's the only real high school within like at least seven miles." says Aria.

"I do go to it. The teachers are nice, right?" says Freida.

"So far, yes. They seem to be quite nice." says Aria.

"My sister's former boyfriend built me this. Look, it's sooo cool." says Freida as she push a secret button on the side of the bookshelf.

Part of the wall spin around to reveal a full-size replica of a female viking warrior's armor. Lights hidden inside the armor light up and flash in multiple colors while music starts to play.

"Wow. That's an interesting thing. It's cool, yeah." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Freida.

"Is the design based on an actual historical ladies' viking armor suit or is it more of a fantasy look?" says Aria.

"Historical." says Freida. "My family has viking blood, traced all the way back to the year 977, according to mom."

"Oh, really? I can only trace my DNA as far back as the year when Sir Dougal Montgomery II of Glasgow moved with his wife and sister to North America after his mansion was stolen by his evil cousin." says Aria.

"What year did that happen?" says Freida.

"1620. Dougal, his wife and sister were passengers aboard the Mayflower." says Aria. "My family in Scotland is extinct since 1675 after battle with the Frazer clan. The only true descendants of Sir Dougal now live in Pennsylvania, Texas and Tennessee. Unfortunately a large amount of the Montgomery line's noble history's been lost to the winds of time."

"At least you know some stuff. Better than nothing." says Freida.

"Yeah, I guess so." says Aria.

"Okay." says Freida.

"Is this a viking sword...?" says Aria as she sees the sword that is strapped to the belt of the armor suit.

"Sure is." says Freida as she gently wrap the fingers of her left hand around the handle of the sword and slowly pull it out from its dark-green scabbard.

"Are ya a leftie?" says Aria when she notice that Freida hold the sword in the left hand.

"Yeah, me is left-handed, just like mom." says Freida.

"Okay. It's pretty cool that you get to share that with her." says Aria.

With skill and grace, Freida swing the sword above her head.

"Ya've some skill with the blade, girl." says Aria.

"My sister is the one who did teach me." says Freida.

"That's really awesome. Could she teach me as well...?" says Aria.

"I think so." says Freida.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow in school. I need to head home now." says Aria.

The next day, at Bluebeard High School.

"Hello, Aria." says Freida.

"Oh...hi, Freida." says Aria.

Aria wear a tight black t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and white shoes.

Freida wear a pink sweater, gray sweatpants and black shoes.

"Nice to see ya." says Aria.

"Yay." says Freida.

Aria notice that Freida wear Thor's hammer stainless steel ear rings and very minimum make up.

Aria herself wear a nice silver necklace and her typical Goth-inspired style of make up.

"What class do you have now?" says Aria.

"Maths." says Freida.

"So do I, girl." says Aria.

They walk to class together.

2 hours later, Aria and Freida sit together at lunch.

Bluebeard High School does not serve lunch like they do at Rosewood High so students bring their own lunchboxes.

Aria eat pasta and fish.

Freida eat rice and beef.

"Do you think you'll get a high result on your Maths test?" says Aria.

"Not really. Me not good at Maths." says Freida.

"Okay. I understand." says Aria.

"You have any siblings?" says Freida.

"I have a younger brother named Mike." says Aria.

"Nice." says Freida.

"He's kinda cool, I guess..." says Aria.

"What does your parents do?" says Freida.

"My dad's a teacher at the high school back home in Rosewood and my mom is pretty much a stay home mom as of now." says Aria.

"Any boyfriend...?" says Freida.

"No, not here. And in Rosewood I only have a crush on a guy who I could never hope to end up with since he'd never date a girl like me." says Aria.

"I'm single too. Most guys here are rude and perverted and those who are nice are also either gay or weak." says Freida.

"That seems sad. I hope you're able to find a good guy." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Freida.

"When will I be introduced to your other friends?" says Aria.

"I don't have any. You're my only buddy. Me not popular. Look over there, those are the popular girls. Fleur Redante and her three friends Anna Lago, Mandy Brooks and Lena Kaduz." says Freida.

Aria smile at how Fleur is a beautiful blonde with a good fashion-style, just like Alison DiLaurentis.

Anna look like a typical tomboy with baggy clothes and short hair.

Mandy reminds Aria of herself with dark hair and mostly black clothes.

Lena wear red clothes and has brown curly hair. Aria assume that Lena is Russian or part Russian.

"Are they sweet or rude?" says Aria.

"Rude, at least to me." says Freida.

"Do what I do about rude sassy bitches, just ignore 'em." says Aria.

"Sounds like good dea, girl." says Freida.

"Yeah." says Aria. "I've plenty of experience when it comes to dealing with girls who aren't nice."

"Okay. Maybe you can teach me 'cause I do not have experience..." says Freida.

"I think I can do that, my friend." says Aria.

"Thank you." says Freida.

"You're welcome. I'm glad to help if I can." says Aria.

"Yay!" says a happy Freida.

2 weeks later.

It is Saturday night and Aria and Freida have dinner in a small diner.

The food they eat is fried potatoes and fish.

"Do you miss your friends that you have in America?" says Freida.

"I very much do. Everyday. All of them occupy my thoughts a lot of the time." says Aria. "Hopefully they are happy and safe. I look forward to seeing 'em once more."

"Okay." says Freida.

"Yeah. My friends are awesome and I care about them with my soul. They are truly important to me and I'd do nearly everything to make sure that they're protected from any danger." says Aria.

"Sweet." says Freida.

"To have real friends is worth very much to me." says Aria.

"Awesome." says Freida.

Almost a year later when it's time for Aria to return home to the US.

"I'll miss ya and I promise to stay in contact." says Aria.

"Thanks you, Aria." says Freida.

"No problem, girl." says Aria.

"Yay!" says a happy Freida, but then she get sad over the fact that Aria is leaving.

Aria unfortunately forget Freida later as a result of all the mess with A, but almost 20 years later, they meet again at a museum for viking swords in Norway.

"Freida, is it you?" says Aria.

"Yes...are you Aria Montgomery?" says Freida.

"I sure am, old friend. Sorry for not keepin' my promise to stay in contact after I left ya. Certain things happened and then...long story." says Aria.

"No problem. Me forgive you, Aria. I understand." says Freida.

"Good. I assume you forgot me as well, since you never called either. Am I correct...?" says Aria.

"You are. I fell in love, got heartbroken and then it was off to university for little me." says Freida. "Sorry that I didn't call or txt you."

"It's fine, I'm not mad at ya." says Aria.

"Aria, who are you talking to?" says Ezra as he walk up to Aria and gently wrap his right arm around her waist.

"This is Freida Anne Torleifsson from Iceland." says Aria.

"Hi, Miss Torleifsson. I'm Ezra Fitz, Aria's husband." says Ezra.

"So it's technically Aria Fitz now huh?" says Freida.

"Yeah, but I still answer to Aria Montgomery as well." says Aria.

"Aria, it's awesome that you've found true love. Myself I wasn't as lucky." says Freida. "The only guy I've ever dated turned out to be a total perv."

"I'm sure you'll find someone eventually." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Freida.

"Ezra, Freida's of viking descent." says Aria.

"Interesting." says Ezra. "Are you proud of your viking blood...?"

"Very much so." says Freida.

Aria now notice that Freida wear the same Thor's hammer stainless steel ear rings as when they wear teens.

"How's your sister doin'...?" says Aria.

"She's dead. I lost her to breast cancer a few years ago." says Freida.

"Oh, I'm sorry." says Aria.

"I miss her so much." says Freida.

"Your life must feel empty without her." says Aria.

"It sure does, but I work hard so that keeps my mind busy enough that I don't think to much about my sister." says Freida.

"Well, I hope you don't work too hard, my friend." says Aria.

"Okay." says Freida.

"Yeah." says Aria.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
